


夜袭·续（ABO）

by jue6822



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jue6822/pseuds/jue6822
Summary: 简介：Draco在暑假里分化成了一个Omega，为了不被黑魔王那个蛇脸巫师标记，他只得接受了另一个任务：怀上Harry Potter的孩子，把Potter家的血脉带回食死徒阵营。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	夜袭·续（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：本文为续。OOC，无逻辑，孕期play（然后写着写着他们俩就自动开始了spanking OTZ）。只是为了开车，并不符合正常的生理知识！！

Draco一连找了好几个地方，才终于找到了个没人的盥洗室。

他忍耐到极限了。

他哆哆嗦嗦地脱下了内裤，这块白色的棉布已经全部湿透了，如果拧一拧甚至还可以挤出水来。内裤上散发着一种难以言说的气味，Draco发誓自己没有故意去闻，只是——是它非要顽固地钻进他的鼻子，非要让他闻到……自己流出来的水打湿内裤以后究竟是什么味道。

这个味道很快在盥洗室狭小的单间里散发开来，和他原本的奶油蛋糕味的信息素很像，却又有不同——它是一种甜甜的、湿湿的，还混杂了一点说不清的味道，像是用一片羽毛轻轻在挠着所有闻到这个味道的人的心。

Draco瞪着那条本来应该象征着纯洁、此刻却被他后穴一直留个不停的液体弄得湿透了的白色内裤，刚刚它贴在他的屁股上实在是让他难受得不行，现在终于脱下来，他又不知道到底拿它怎么办。

他不敢把内裤就这么堂而皇之地扔在盥洗室，否则第一个发现这条内裤的人肯定会嚷嚷得让全校都知道有个不知羞耻的Omega随便发着情、还把内裤丢在了公共场合，更不用说当内裤上的味道被认出来就是他的信息素之后会发生什么糟糕的事情了。

Draco咬住嘴唇，这时，他的后穴又涌出一大股粘稠的液体，这次没有内裤尽心尽力的阻拦了，那些液体顺着他光洁的大腿线条流下，蜿蜒出两道透明的水渍。明明流了那么多水，他身体里的燥热却又烧得更旺了一些，这让Draco只能无助地靠在隔间的挡板上，他腿间那个小口饥渴地抽动了一下。

Draco觉得自己又想哭了。

这段时间以来，准确来说，是自从……自从Potter那个混蛋把他的巨怪阴茎塞到Draco的生殖腔里的那天以来，Draco的身体就变得越来越奇怪了。

那天晚上他对Potter念了“ _一忘皆空_ ”以后，趁Potter还在呆呆愣愣的，Draco套上袍子抓起自己的全部东西飞快地跑了。他本想就这样直接回庄园，但他不能让自己就这么——在袍子下什么都没穿、屁股里全是Potter精液的那个样子——出现在任何一个认识他的人面前，即使是知道一切的父亲也不能。

所以他偷偷摸摸、跌跌撞撞地回到了宿舍，谢天谢地并没有遇到或者吵醒任何不该知道这一切的人。他艰难地清理了自己，重新绑上信息素隔绝绷带，才筋疲力尽地睡过去。睡觉的时候他做了好几个噩梦，甚至在第二天醒来以后，那被射得满满的肚子依然让他很不适应。

第二天早上他收到了父亲的猫头鹰信，父亲什么也没说，只是让他改变回庄园的计划，暂时待在霍格沃茨。他猜测可能是黑魔王的疯癫更严重了，想到这里，他打了个寒战，拒绝再想下去。

在信里，父亲还问他是否确定怀上了Potter的孩子。Draco并不能确定，其实他没怎么学习过Omega怀孕的知识。为了保险起见，他谨慎地回答父亲：“我不知道，可能没有”。

然而，接下来的一个月，他再也没收到过父亲的信，也没有任何人指示他再去执行之前的任务。

在这一个月里，Draco宣布了自己Omega的身份，并宣称自己柔弱的身体不舒服而干脆一节课都没有去上。一个月后，他被Pomfrey夫人咆哮着赶出了医疗翼，不情不愿地出现在众人面前。

但不可否认的是，Draco的身体确实在发生悄悄的变化。一开始他并没有意识到，直到他有一次连续睡了整整两天、再一口气吃了三个坩埚蛋糕之后，他才怀疑自己可能真的怀孕了。

他给父亲写信问怎么办，却还是没收到任何回信。他只能提心吊胆地隐藏着自己的变化，一边偷偷祈祷父亲来把自己接走。

他真的越来越害怕了，如果一个没有被标记的Omega怀孕的事情被发现，按照古老的巫师传统，除非有Alpha愿意标记他，否则这个Omega将会被所有人所孤立，直到他在孤独或者生产的痛苦中死去。

Draco心烦意乱，事实上，还有让他更心烦意乱的另一个存在——也是整个麻烦的根源——Potter。

当Draco不得不在用餐或者上课的场合出现，而且Potter也同时在场的话，那个绿眼睛的Alpha就会一直若有所思地猛盯着他看，甚至不加掩饰。

所有人都以为这是他们互相仇视的延续，只有Draco自己知道，他那不争气的身体——尽管他拼命控制了——会因为Potter的视线而颤抖，他的双腿会在餐桌或者课桌下偷偷绞紧，他身体深处的秘密通道会在那视线下因为回忆起那晚的快感而分泌出充沛的淫液，然后，那些淫液会被隐藏在臀瓣之间的小穴一口一口地吐出来，弄湿他的内裤和袍子。感谢梅林，霍格沃茨的校袍是黑色的，所以至今还没有人发现他会因为Potter而疯狂流水的秘密。

都怪Potter！Draco愤怒地想着，他依然靠在盥洗室的隔板上，身体内部一阵一阵的空虚让他的双腿微微发抖。

Draco咬着牙，悄悄地把双腿分开了一些。

空气舔舐着他的大腿和私处，让那儿凉凉的，他舒服地颤抖了一下，嫩红色的穴口又挤出了一丝清亮的汁水。

没办法了，真的好难受啊。

Draco半是难堪、半是期待地插了一根手指进去。一插进去，他自己就被吓了一跳。里面特别湿、特别热，像是有生命一样地吸着他的手指。

那天——这、这里就是像这样吸着Potter的大家伙吗？Draco胡思乱想起来。他想到Potter粗长的阴茎是怎么毫不留情地破开这些软肉、是怎么撞进他的身体深处、是怎么给他带来一阵阵狂乱的电流，让他仿佛身处云端、又仿佛同时身坠地狱。

当Draco意识到的时候，他已经伸进去了三根手指快速地操着自己。他的手指很修长，却太过纤细——三根手指，远远不够粗，也插不到最深处，只能让他感觉更加热潮难耐。

Draco的眼睛已经充满了泪水，不知道是为了自己正在做的事而羞耻，还是急于纾解而急出来的生理性眼泪。他大力闭了闭眼，像是下定了什么决心。

Draco把那条浸透了自己淫液的内裤咬在嘴里，右手加了一根手指快速地干着自己，左手则负责把臀瓣掰得更开一些，为了插到更深处，他甚至把一条修长赤裸的大腿抬起来踩到便器上。如果这个时候有人打开这个小隔间的门，他将第一眼就看到Draco抬得高高的、湿漉漉的、正在饥渴地吞吐自己四根手指的粉红色小穴。

他沉浸在放开一切满足自己的快感里，并没有发现……小隔间的门悄无声息地被打开了。

虽然很舒服，但……不够……不够……

身体在叫嚣着想要更多，想要被那天晚上那样粗暴地对待、被毫不怜惜地占有，他好想、好想、好想……

“嗯……嗯嗯……”呻吟声不自觉地溢出Draco的喉咙，“Po、Potter……”Draco咬着内裤，含糊不清地叫出了让他的身体变得如此糟糕的人的名字。

恍惚中他似乎听到有人轻笑了一声，但他很快决定那肯定是个错觉，他实在没办法在这一刻停下来，他的手指被高热的媚肉纠缠、吮吸，挤压着不知疲倦地蠕动着的软肉，虽然快感并不能带来全然的满足，那柔媚的甬道深处还是分泌了很多淫水把他的手指泡在里面，似乎是在拼命恳求它们能多插它一会儿。

Draco干着自己的地方响起了咕啾咕啾的声音，他也顾不上这有多么不得体了，他被想要得到满足的想法冲昏了头脑，但是、但是——他就是没法得到高潮，没办法，就是还缺了什么粗粗的、长长的、热热的东西……

Draco崩溃地哭了起来，眼泪一颗一颗滚下，哭泣让他松开了原本咬着的内裤，眼看着，洁白的小内裤就要掉到盥洗室的地板上了。

——然后，一只手抓住了那条内裤。

下一秒，一个身影压到了Draco的身上，Draco浑身一僵、双腿反射性地一软——还好他被一只手臂稳稳地圈住了，避免了丢脸地跌到地上。

Harry Potter用右臂稳住Draco的身体，几乎把他抱在怀里，他的左手捏着被浸透的内裤。

他眼神复杂地看着Draco，后者已经吓呆了。

“Malfoy……”Potter说，“你……这是……”

Draco只希望能原地消失，他说不出任何话，只能不停地流眼泪。但甚至在这种时候，他该死的Omega身体因为感受到了Potter的存在反而更加激动了，他的鼻腔自动接收到空气中的一丝青草味——Potter的味道，他的后穴因此更加欢快地蠕动起来，一张一合，渴望着被这个Alpha强力地贯穿——Draco衷心希望Potter没有注意到。

Potter可能没有注意到，但他干了一件让Draco更加惊骇欲绝的事情——他伸手撕掉了Draco后颈的信息素隔绝胶带。

一瞬间，Omega的味道充满了整个隔间，事实上，它很可能已经充满了整个盥洗室、甚至整个学校。这个味道和Draco之前的信息素有着微妙的区别，它依然是奶油蛋糕味的，但它更加浓厚，还带着一种特殊的辛辣味——任何Alpha或者Omega都能闻出来，这只代表一件事：Draco怀孕了。

“Malfoy，”Potter又叫了他一声，“你在盥洗室里，”他说话慢慢的，“咬着自己的内裤，”每一个词都像一道鞭子打在Draco的身体上，“插着自己，”Potter仔细嗅了嗅空气中的信息素，甚至把那条湿透的白色内裤放到鼻子前也嗅了嗅，“你还怀孕了。”

Draco发出一声绝望的呜咽。

“——而且你还没被标记。”Potter下了结论。

“呜呜……”Draco哭着想告诉Potter他不是那种淫荡的Omega，他没有不知羞耻地和人做爱才导致没有被标记就怀孕，他不希望Potter用厌恶的眼神看他，但他却什么都说不出来，只能毫无帮助地流出更多的眼泪。

“你是怎么回事？”Potter说，“如果被别人知道的话，你会……”

Draco哭得更凶了，他不愿意成为黑魔王的婊子，但他也不愿意成为被巫师社会排挤的可怜人。他在Potter的胸口胡乱摇着头，把眼泪和鼻涕蹭在救世主的衣服上。

“帮、帮帮我，呜呜……Potter……”他可怜兮兮地说，自己也不知道为什么要向他多年来的死对头求助。

“你应该去找让你怀孕的那个家伙。”Potter回答，声音冷得像结了冰。

Draco想大声吼叫着告诉Potter他就是那个让他怀孕的家伙，但他仅剩的理智阻止了他——如果那样的话，显然他还得进一步交代怀上Potter的孩子并带到食死徒那去的计划。

“我……我……我不能……”他只能哭着说，“请……Potter，请你……或者请你至少不要告诉其他人。”

Potter停顿了一下，接着，Draco听到他慢慢叹了口气。

“好吧，”Potter说，“我不会说的。”

他说完就想放开Draco，然而在Draco自己能反应过来之前，他的身体已经飞快地拉住了Potter。

他把脸深深埋在Potter的胸前，劫后余生的庆幸感冲刷过他，另一种一直折磨着他的感觉又开始占了上风。他在Alpha身上扭动着身体，一直翘着没软过的小阴茎讨好地蹭着另一个男孩儿。

“请……请你……”Draco小声恳求道。

“什么？”Potter问，听起来很疑惑。

“请你。”

“到底怎么了，Malfoy？”

Potter身上的热气熏得Draco头脑发昏，他的Omega本能告诉他不能放过这个曾经带给他无上快感、是他孩子父亲的Alpha，他身体深处的生殖腔渴望地动了动，也在鼓动他留住眼前这个让它受孕的对象，他嫩嫩的小穴则又吐出了一口透明粘稠的淫水。

“能不能请你……嗯，”Draco觉得他就要羞耻而死了，但如果不那么说他可能就要饥渴而死了，“请你……干我……”他自暴自弃地说完了。

他把脸在Potter的胸前埋得更深，防止自己去想象Potter听到这句话会是什么表情。

一个长久的停顿，Draco以为时间都停止了。

然后他被猛地翻了个面，趴在便器上。

Potter可能无声无息地用了个“四分五裂”，Draco身上的袍子轻而易举地变成碎布掉在地上。

一只大手放在了Draco高高翘起的屁股上，它轻抚了那儿一下，换来两片肉肉的臀瓣几个淫荡的扭动。

然后，那只手狠狠地拍在Draco左边的屁股上，快速而毫不留情，闪电般的剧痛过后，Draco根本还没来得及尖叫，就感到自己的臀部像是被烧到一样火辣辣地疼起来。

“你就是这么勾引那个让你怀孕的Alpha的吗？”Potter冷冷地问，又在另一边屁股上用同样的力度也狠狠地打了一下。

Draco这次终于能痛呼出声了，他完全没料到这个，他柔嫩的屁股从没有被这样对待过。刚刚稍微止住一点的眼泪又开始像淋浴的水龙头一样哗啦啦地淌着。

“没、没有……”他抽抽噎噎地回答，心里的委屈都要把自己淹没了。

但他的回答又给他挣得了第三下狠狠的击打。

Draco痛得跳了起来，却被Potter大力按住。

“你自己操自己的时候，”Potter说，“还想着他，是吗？”

“呜呜……”Draco哭得打嗝，他实在是太委屈了，他用了很大的力气才挤出一句“没有“。

Potter的手在他胀痛的屁股上危险地画着圈，“答错了。”他轻声说，“我知道你在说谎，Malfoy。你插自己的时候在想着 _他_ ，而现在……你却在这里求 _我_ 干你。”

Potter的手停了下来。

“你实在是太淫荡了。”

第四下重击。

Draco听到自己的屁股发出清脆的“啪”的一声，像是打在他的脸上，疼痛和麻木同时传到他的大脑里，他根本不用看就知道自己的脸和屁股肯定一样红——都像是可以滴下血来。

“Po、Potter！”Draco放声大哭，“你这个混蛋！巨怪！蠢货——”

他的声音戛然而止。

一个热热的东西抵在了他那可怜的一直张合个不停、水也流个不停的穴口上。

“如你所愿，我知道你已经准备好了。”Potter说。

他没等Draco糊成一团的脑袋想明白这句话是什么意思，就干了进来。

操。Draco意识到自己终于又被操了，而且又是被Potter，又是被那根他熟悉的沉甸甸的大阴茎。他还来不及感到恼火，反而是先感到了终于被填满、被操到最深处的快乐。

沉甸甸的大阴茎现在硬得像一把宝剑，烫得像一块烙铁，它冲开Draco湿哒哒的内壁，被欢迎着挤到更深处，它短暂地抚平了Draco身体里一直折磨着他的瘙痒，却令人失望地抽了出去——下一秒，那瘙痒又卷土重来，Draco大张着嘴发不出任何声音——然后那阴茎又重重地捣了进来。Omega的穴肉猛地收缩，一层腻着一层，Potter的阴茎却没理它们的欲拒还迎，只管闷头狠狠地一插到底。

一下、一下、又一下，不快，但每一下都干得很深。

Draco用颤抖的手撑住自己，屁股却忍不住翘得老高，方便Potter从他的角度操到他更里面的地方，他随着被干的节奏不自觉地摇晃着两片通红的肉臀，好像是想告诉Potter再快点、再深点，却羞于启齿。

“啪！”这不是Potter操他发出的声音，而是他的屁股上又被扇了重重一下。

Draco“啊！”地痛叫了一声，他泪眼汪汪，想回过头怒视Potter，却被下一个深插顶得向前一耸，他又“啊~！”了一声，那叫声却变了味。

“那个Alpha也是这么干你的吗？”Potter一边操他，一边厉声问道。

Draco的思绪突然回到了那天晚上他被Potter一次又一次撞击着生殖腔入口的那种灭顶的快感，他不知道从哪里来的勇气，断断续续回答道：“他——嗯啊——他比你干得——哈啊——深——”

Potter稳稳抽插的节奏突然停止了。

“是吗？”他低声说，“我就知道你还是这样……小混蛋。”他说着，把阴茎从Draco被干得晶晶亮亮的穴口抽了出来。

Draco立刻被空虚占据身体，他已经开始后悔自己为什么要一时嘴硬。他难捱地扭着屁股，明明想说句什么来补救，但长年的Malfoy教育和羞耻心让他还是没法突破自己的心理底线。

“Potter……”Draco只能用哀求的语气叫着Potter的名字，他多么希望Potter快点把他天赋异禀的肉棒塞回来，填满他，让他不要把水流得满地板都是。

Potter揽住Draco的腰，把他翻了个身。

Draco看到了Potter的脸和Potter根本没怎么乱的衣服。除了稍稍褪下的裤子，Potter看起来很正常，他甚至现在就可以出去上课，而Draco，则浑身赤裸，屁股里滴滴答答地淌着希望被操的淫水，苍白的肌肤上满是发情的红晕，小阴茎高高地翘着，龟头因为被别人操了屁股而兴奋地吐着前列腺液体。

Draco突然感到非常羞耻。

Potter没给他退缩的机会，黑发的Alpha轻笑了一下，似乎没被刚刚的话惹恼。他的双手情色而大力地搓揉着Draco发红发烫的屁股，让受伤的两块肉球更疼、更红，Draco蠕动着身体想要躲避，却感到另一种不同于疼痛的感觉悄悄升起。

“他有让你这么兴奋吗？”Potter问，更用力地挤压着Draco疼痛的臀部。

Draco呜咽出声，他狂乱地扭动着，不知道是在把屁股逃离Potter，还是把屁股送到他手里好让他更粗暴地玩弄。

Potter凑近Draco，盯着他神智涣散的灰色眼眸。

“好好比较一下，Malfoy，他会让你这么爽吗？”

Potter说完，托起他的屁股，重新狠狠地插了进来。

Draco自动地用双臂紧紧地抱住Potter的背，Potter就着插着他的姿势把他猛地抬起来——这个动作让Potter直接插到了他的生殖腔——Draco尖叫出声，从后穴深处直接涌出一股热烫的液体浇在Potter的肉棒上。Potter把Draco抵在隔间的挡板上，除了Potter的阴茎，Draco没有任何支撑，他颤抖着用手臂和双腿攀着Potter的身体。

Potter稍稍退出一点，又插回去，这个姿势他每次都能撞到Draco的生殖腔了，每次都是一种又酥又麻的感觉灭过Draco的全部感官，他张大嘴，却无法呼吸。

Potter抵着他，下身还在毫不留情地操着，上面却趁着Draco张开嘴的机会吻了上来。他的吻也不温柔，更像是狮子在占领新的领土，他啃咬Draco的唇瓣，舌头伸得很深直到Draco的喉咙，甚至随着下面操Draco的节奏一伸一缩，似乎在同时操着Draco的嘴。Draco的嘴里分泌出大量的唾液，从他们纠缠在一起的嘴唇边溢了出来。

Draco的双腿在痉挛，他莹白小巧的脚趾紧紧地蜷缩着，大腿还是在尽它所能地夹紧Potter的腰，连他的胯部也在口是心非地往上抬着，企图吃进去更多的阴茎。

“呜……呜啊……呜呜……”Draco一边被Potter彻底舔弄着嘴里，一边还是被操得忍不住叫出来，这些呻吟和哭叫都被Potter满意地吞下。

Potter大力撞击着Draco的生殖腔，那儿还是又滑又腻，敏感得要命，那儿曾经是Draco最不能见人、最私密、最纯洁的地方。而现在，那儿已经被Potter的大肉棒插进去过了，现在也在讨好地张开浅浅的小口吮吸着Potter攻进来的大家伙。

Potter把龟头抵在生殖腔口，缓慢地磨蹭，这给Draco带来全身战栗的酸麻感。

沉浸在昏头昏脑的快感中，Draco突然意识到了什么，他开始手脚并用地推着Potter。

“不、不……不能……”他一边哭一边说，嗓子已经哑了，说话很痛，但他还是努力说着，“别这样，Potter，生殖腔……不能……”

“为什么？”Potter问，他还在用肉棒一刻不停地磨着生殖腔娇嫩的腔口，Draco要被这感觉折磨疯了，“Omega，为什么不让我干进你的生殖腔？”

Draco抽抽噎噎地继续说：“生、生殖腔……有……”他那已经很红的脸羞得更红了，“有……小宝宝……不能插进去，呜呜……”

Potter还是不依不饶地磨着那个地方，酥酥麻麻的感觉传达到Draco的大脑，他也很想被狠狠干开生殖腔，想用那个最嫩的地方套弄Potter的阴茎，想再感受一次被Potter有力的精液击打在腔内壁的最高快感……但他不能。

“有……有小宝宝……”他重复道，手臂无力地推挤着Potter，像是这样就能把Potter那可恶的凶器从他身体里推出来似的。

Potter毫无预兆地又开始疯狂地操他，他一边故意撞击着生殖腔，一边伏到Draco耳边问他：“噢……那是谁的小宝宝啊？”

Draco哭喊着无意义的话，他的大脑又开始糊成一团，听到Potter的问题，他在环绕着自己的浓厚青草味中精神一松，下意识地回答：“是、是你的……呜呜……啊啊……哈啊……你的啊……”

Potter奖励式地朝他的敏感点狠插了好几下，这让Draco向后紧绷着仰起身体，乳头硬成一小颗。Potter低下头轮流吸了两口，惹得Draco敏感地颤抖不已。

然后，Potter又问：“那 _是谁_ 把你 _操到怀孕_ 的？”

Draco已经意识不清了，他的嘴唇哆嗦着，除了甜腻的呻吟，却一时说不出话来。

直到Potter一把抓住他已经湿得一塌糊涂的小阴茎，Draco大声尖叫，他要射——他就要到了——他就要——

“ _是谁_ 把你 _操到怀孕_ 的？”

Draco崩溃地大声叫了出来。

“是你！是你！呜呜呜呜呜呜……是你！”

Potter加快了撸动Draco的速度，同时下面也配合同样的节奏操着Draco熟软的穴肉，Draco哭泣着，喊着不知所云的句子，被Potter掌握了全部的感官——骑着扫帚的梅林啊，骑着Potter阴茎的Draco他最猛烈地射了出来。

他可能昏过去了一会，然后他被Potter强力地射在他内部的精液烫得醒了过来。他浑身无力，肚子里又被灌满了Alpha浓厚的精液，他已经不知道要去想什么、也不在乎自己在干什么了，他只知道他被他的Alpha抱在怀里，鼻腔里全是青草的味道——这让他安心地又睡了过去。

****

Harry抱着裹在袍子里的Draco回到了格兰芬多公共休息室。

Ron皱着鼻子看着这两个一身彼此信息素味道的家伙，他想了想，还是问了出来：“这么说，Malfoy他真的……？”

Harry点点头，把怀里那个熟睡的Omega抱得更紧了一点。“他真的那么蠢——以为一个咒语发音和施法手势都失败了的 _‘一忘皆空’_ 会真的有效，而他甚至不知道怀孕了的Omega会对让他受孕的Alpha有多么渴求。”他耸耸肩说，“我把他放到床上去就马上回来。”

Ron无奈地挥了挥手：“好吧，兄弟。对了——刚刚Lupin教授他们找到了几个疑似食死徒躲避的地点，等你回来我们就开始讨论。我得说，即使食死徒躲到了猫头鹰都找不到的地方，也还是能被Hermione的家养小精灵战队发现——Hermione是真的很厉害。”

眼看Ron又要开始喋喋不休地夸奖Hermione，Harry赶快向自己的寝室走去。

他把已经仔仔细细清洗干净的Draco放进松软的床，在他紧闭的眼睛和他尚且平坦的小腹上各落下一吻。然后，他轻轻地帮Draco盖上被子。

转身下楼的时候，Harry又是那个坚毅的救世主了。

至于Draco醒来发现黑魔王太过于疯癫导致食死徒实力大减、他那怀上Potter孩子的秘密计划其实早已莫名其妙地败露、他也莫名其妙地加入了光明阵营、后来又莫名其妙地被救世主标记、再后来他抱着和救世主的第一个孩子一起赢得了战争的胜利、以及再再后来他们又生了第二个、第三个孩子，那就都是另一个故事啦。

Fin


End file.
